Battle of the Legends: Kurisu vs. Takayama
Kurisu Taizen stood his ground as his elegent robes blew in the wind. "Are you prepared ?" Four voices came out at the same time "I shall show you what it means to fear." The master persona was to start this fight. He took out both his swords from his back the blades shining almost lusting out for blood to coat them. "Blood art: Crimson Rain!" Blood started to fall from his body and then fly to the sky into a cloud, where it proceeded to rain blood. "Now for my best show. Blood Art: Eyes of Crimson!" He took off his mask as his white pupils started to fill with a crimson red blood. He started to see things extremly clear. He now was fully ready and wouldnt allow him to leave alive. Let the Bloodshed Begin! Kurisu drew back as he launched an explosive kunai at his opponent. A thin trail shone behind the kunai, just before reaching it's target. Kurisu then made the hand seals and replied," Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu.' All Takayama did was swing with the phonenix sword "Flame of Rebirth!" A large flame wave intercepted the kunai burning it and the paper bomb along with colliding into the fireball diverting it to his left. "Try harder little kage." He smirked not even starting to attempt yet. The rain continued to pour down from the sky coating everything it tocuhed. Kurisu merely looked at the blood and remarked, "This blood, you have a purpose no doubt." Kurisu glanced over at the smoldering kunai and thought, "Interesting. He helped me out a bit." ''Kurisu then decided that he would try a new tactic, he pulled back and leaped on a boulder. "Lightning Style: Lightning Current." He aimed directly for Takayama, but then sent it in multiple directions, striking the kunai and then surrounding his opponent. The lightning suddenly defuses down to the ground along with a sudden weight pulling down on Kurisu "Blood Art: Iron Supplment!" The amount of iron in the blood shiffty to fifty pounds per drop pulling the lightning down to the ground along with that the blood now on Kurisu was weighing down on him "Blood clones!" Clones poped out of the sky all around him "Like I said try harder." twenty clones now surround Kurisu each holding ten blood kunais each. They pulled back and threw them into the air "Blood Art: Blood Kunai Rain!" The kunais arched and started to scream threw the air heading from every direction at Kurisu. Kurisu stood still and remarked, "Blood is thicker than water, but you are ignorent." Kurisu made a set of hand seals and performed Earth Style: Mud Wall. This allowed Kurisu to get away. From a pool of blood ten feet infront of Kurisu Takayama formed upward "Dont run now, you still havent been toren asunder." He pulled back with his other hand this time using the Hel blade "Art of Darkness: Infintie darkness!" Black inky darkness filled the area around Kurisu "Dont think you will release this, it isnt a genjutsu." A large flame came towards Kurisu from every direction. Kurisu looked around him and responded by activating his Mangekyou Omoigan. "All Paths Defense: Mirror" A large bulb like case covered him. A few seconds later, it exploded with great force. "Omoigan. Quite some time since I have seen it. No matter, if he comes out it will be useless." The words echoed in the void. "Show me the beast inside or else youll die here, boy." Two cuts appeared on Kurisu's sides, small cuts but they were there. It was his way of telling him to stop messing around or he will die. Kurisu looked down at his sides and remarked, "Tell me, what kind of damage will this do to a lightning clone ?" The clone exploded, sendning eratic lightning everywhere, but then it dissapered. "Tell me, If you want the beast, can you defeat the man?" "Why ask me, youve yet to do anything to me, yet your the one coated in my weapon." The Iron started to shift again, this time with greater force. Each drop shifted from fifty pounds to two hundred pounds "Id work faster if I were you, I could change it again and pop you like a zit. Show me your true form. If your deemed worth the true horror may appear." Kurisu retaited by pulling on a string, which in turn pulled a large scroll towards him. "I did this little switch when I used the Fire ball. Summoning Jutsu: Suisu." The large water dragon appered, and poured water over everything. "''Blood is heavy, so I need to add even more weight." ''Kurisu thought to himself. The blood didnt move or budge an inch "You wont wash it away, its crimson rain, it stains your very soul." He rolled up his right sleeve exposing his tattoo, and then took some of the blood on him off with his thumb. He stretched his arm out and wiped the blood down threw the tattoo "Summoning: Graboid!" He pressed his arm into the ground as a large hole appeared under where his hand was at. "You shouldnt have forced me to use him." The ground begains to tremble as a large amount of ground nearly twenty yards around Kurisu becomes lose and starts to rise. A huge worm like creature is coming up from under eating at the dirt in an attempt to swallow him hole. Using his lightning style, Kurisu easily sped out of the way. He then pulled out multiple kunai, and shot them in multiple directions. "Suisu, drench the ground again." Kurisu was using more defensive techniques then anything. "Fire Style: Glaze of Glory." In doing this, Kurisu created a massive steam cloud, which created even more confusion. In the cloud, there were four figures. They each spread out and took aim at Takayama. However, Kurisu took his aim at the worm coming up. "''Yes, just a little more." "Graboid to the earth" The worm leapt into the air taking the hits and sinking back into the earth. Takayama looked at the four figures in the smoke "Get out of my way, you fakes. Blood Art: Bloody spires!" A mountain range of bloody spikes shoot from the ground impaleing anyone not quick enough to jump above or out of the way of them. Category:Articles to be cleaned up